Mróz w Yukonie - brzmi znajomo ?
Total Drama: New World – odcinek 3 Temple: Poprzednio w Total Drama: New World Temple: Zawodnicy jak i ekipa przez jakiś czas na początku odcinka przebywali na wolnym czasie we Włoszech. Izumi siedząca obok w pokoju nagrań uśmiechnęła się podle i puściła nagranie z plaży, gdzie wystraszyła prowadzącą sunącą w siną dal. Sączyła przy tym swoją kawę. Temple wystawiła rękę i szybkim ruchem wzięła od niej pilota, którego trzymała. Temple: Tego nie miało być w moim specjalnym skrócie. Zgryzła wargę i sprawdziła czy aby Izumi nie pokombinowała przy całym nagraniu, jakie Temple wcześniej zdołała utworzyć z wydarzeń z poprzedniego odcinka. Przejrzała całe nagranie dla pewności. Temple; Spróbuj tak jeszcze raz zrobić. Zadzwonię do kogo trzeba i będziesz mieć problem. Pogroziła jej palcem. Ta ze spokojem sobie popijała zawartość swojego kubka, przekonana, że nic nie zdoła zrobić jej ani, że coś wskóra u producentów. Nagranie poszło teraz dalej wedle ustawienia Temple. Widzimy śledzącego Irinę Matthew, który ostatecznie znalazł się.. w klubie dla nazistów i nieźle odbiło się to na jego psychice. Mario podsłuchującego i obserwującego Ericka wraz z Nicole w centrum handlowym, który myślał o spowodowaniu zwady. Na koniec wstępu z wolnym czasem ukazano tajemniczą babcię rzucającą klątwę na Michaela i (?)Johna. Temple: Sama nie wiem czy aby Johnowi upiekło się z tą klątwą. Może babcia zwyczajnie trafiła tylko w jednego. Podniosła nieco swoje ręce do klatki i rozłożyła na dwie strony nie wiedząc co o tym myśleć. Izumi: W stronach mojej matki słyszałam, że spotykała takie same „czarownice”. Asystentka wtrąciła się nieco ze swoim zdaniem. Temple przytaknęła i nagranie poszło już dalej. Zawodnicy z słonecznych Włoszech dotarli na równie słoneczną Hiszpanię, przylatując do miasta zwanego Pampeluna. Tam też ich pierwszym wyzwaniem była wojna na pomidory przy pomocy proc. Było to nawiązanie do popularnego w Hiszpanii, a konkretniej mieście Bunol święta pomidorów - Tomatina, którymi obrzucają się tymi oto warzywami. Uczestnicy show rywalizowali głównie w solowych grupkach, chociaż zdarzały się też wspólne działanie. Mini-scenki wspólnego działania Matthew z Abnerem czy Nicole z Michaelem. Tym pierwszym ostatecznie przeszkodziła Trinity. Druga para przegrała z Mario. Ostateczny wynik tego wyzwania ? Teraz pokazano hierarchię wykluczeń z tego wyzwania: 15. Erick, 14. Olivia, 13. Elijah, 12. Remigiusz, 11. Abner, 10/9. Trinity/Matthew, 8. Vicky, 7. John, 6. Sophia, 5. Yukiyo, 4/3. Michael/Irina, 2. Nicole, 1. Mario. Temple: Mario wygrywając to wyzwanie zapewnił tym samym nieco większe szanse na wygraną Team Rock w następnym wyzwaniu. Dodatkowo miał swobodę ruchu i nie musiał brać udziału w drugiej części. Sceny z zadania: John powalający byka, Irina w duecie z Vicky i przywiązanym do słupa bykiem. Czy też Yukiyo ujeżdżająca zwierzę goniąc nim Matthew. Przydarzył się również wypadek jednemu z uczestników: Erickowi, który po bliskim spotkaniu z bykiem skończył na wózku. On też, nie będąc zdolnym do dalszego udziału musiał opuścić program. '' '''Temple:' Czy to był efekt działania klątwy ? Czy też Mario był głównym winowajcą tego ? Jak sobie poradzi z tym Team Broadway ? O tym i wiele więcej przekonacie się w już teraz! W Total Drama: New World '' '' Hiszpania, Barcelona W tym momencie wybiła równiutka 6:00 czasu UTC +1:00. Słońce odbijało swe światła słoneczne zza wysokich wieżowców słynnego na całym świecie miasta Barcelona. Na ulicach jeszcze nie panował zgiełk i harmider typowy wielkim miastom. Większość zawodników przez ten czas przebywała w samolocie i smacznie spała. No, może prawie wszyscy śnili o dobrych rzeczach. Michaela dręczyły koszmary i zwierzęta. Yukiyo śniła o zdemolowanym przez nią samą mieście w jakiejś Japonii. Zaś Irinie.. czasy historii swoich rodziców, opowiadających o drugiej wojnie światowej. Jedyną osobą w samolocie już działającą na nogach była asystentka prowadzącej: Izumi. Rozmawiała ona przez coś na wzór Skype’a z innym kobiecym głosem. Obraz niestety był zaśnieżony i nie można było zobaczyć kto to naprawdę jest. Izumi: 'Wspaniała prowadząca, wszystko ja muszę robić dzień przed wylotem. A teraz takie problemy. ''Szukała wyjścia z sytuacji, by w końcu obraz stał się widzialny. Zza drugiej strony było słychać szmery, czyjeś wąchanie i ostry wiatr. '''???: To raczej problemy ode mnie. Panuje tutaj mróz i dość ciężkie warunki. W głosie nieznanej osoby można było poczuć, że mówiła prawdę. Był nieco zachrypnięty i zgrzygot zębów można było słyszeć gdy powiedziała swoje zdanie. Izumi: 'W sumie, możesz mieć racje. Dziwię się, że zgodziłaś się na pobyt akurat w tym miejscu. ''Izumi przestała kopać przy swoim sprzęcie, który miała na swoim widoku. Od tajemniczej dziewczyny zza drugiej strony było słychać warczenie i mlaskanie. '???: '''Nie wolno. To nie jest do jedzenia. ''Próbowała kogoś lub coś zganić od tego co tam wyprawia. '''???: Kasa sama nie przychodzi do ciebie. A i oferujecie dużo więcej niż choćby mój mały występ w Zemście Wyspy. Warunki te mogę przeżyć. Izumi: Nie dokładnie to miałam na myśli. W końcu to tam… Chciała dokończyć, ale zostało jej przerwane. ???: U mnie wszystko gra. Teraz muszę kończyć. W tym momencie zerwało się połączenie. Izumi jedynie zgryzła wargę, nieco wkurzyła się obrotem rozmowy. Izumi: Kanada nie jest taka świetna jak się wydaje. Rzuciła sama do siebie, jakby nie przekonując się do kraju, który wkrótce będzie punktem wizyty uczestników. Parę godzin później.. Teren Barcelony: Słońce wznosiło się już znacznie nad scenerią tego miasta. I dawało we znaki wszystkim, którzy spędzali tutaj owy dzień. Pot lejący się z czoła oraz nieustanne pragnienie nawodnienia organizmu – skutki tych temperatur. Zawodnicy Totalnej Porażki rozeszli się po mieście, korzystając z tego wolnego dnia. Przyjrzymy się co porabiają.. Vicky: Chwileczka wytchnienia od Iriny. Starając się nie myśleć o naszej niemieckiej Panzerkampfwagen – Vicky rozleniwiała się z pewnym towarzyszem na oazie spokoju zwanej tu Parc De La Ciutadella. Remigiusz: Możesz nie wymawiać jej imienia ? Na samą myśl nie chce wracać do tego samolotu z nią. Towarzysz Remigiusz rzucił to wkurzonym nieco tonem w stronę towarzyszki. Na twarzy miał przeciwsłoneczne okulary. (PZ)Remigiusz: Wygrywa nam zadania to fakt. Ale ostatnio to ja byłem bohaterem i dzięki mnie ta wygrana. Wypiął dumnie klatkę do przodu. W zwierzeniu puszczono mu fragment nawołujący do poprzedniego odcinka „Pal się koniu”. - tyle można było usłyszeć. (PZ)Remigiusz: To obłudne kłamstwo. Nie gadam jak pewien znienawidzony streamer. Usłyszeliśmy również głos Grubego, którego chyba ktoś nagrał. Gruby: Psycha siada. Proste, że tak. (PZ)Remigiusz: Nie siada. Kto jego nagrał ? Odpierdo**** się. Kopnął w kamerę wkurwiony i obraz zniknął. Wrócono na chwile do Parc De La Ciutadella. Vicky: Gdzie teraz polecimy, jak myślisz ? Remigiusz: Głowę dam, że do zimnego kraju. Ciepłe kraje nie mogą trwać wiecznie.. Popijali sobie koktajle w spokoju, a kamera poszła na innych zawodników. A prawdę mówiąc naszą ekipę przebywającą w samolocie. Kabina pilota, w którym przebywały Izumi i Shana: Shana: Naciskasz czerwony, zielony i dźwignia w górę. Nic trudnego. Instruowała siedzącą obok asystentkę w show. Izumi: Pozwolisz mi kiedyś pilotować ? Shana: 'Uhm.. ''Retrospekcja: '''Temple: Za żadne skarby nie dawaj jej pilotować. Słyszałam, że jakiś czas temu sprawiła wypadek. Uderzając w jakiś blok śmigłowcem. Wszyscy co tam byli z tego wyszli cało, bo wcześniej użyli spadochronów. Shana: Mhm.. Pokiwała głową w stronę Temple. Jej myśl o tym fakcie zniknęła i rozpłynęła się jak chmurka. Powrót do kabiny samolotu i aktualnych wydarzeń. Shana: Nie jestem pewna czy Temple byłaby zadowolona. W jej głowie pojawiały się różne scenariusze „Co by było gdyby...” Izumi: '''Oj no weź, nie musi tego wiedzieć. '''Shana: Zaraza. Może kiedy indziej ? Powiedziała pochmurnie pierwsze swoje słowo. Przy następnych zdołała wysilić się z zmianą tonu wypowiedzi. Izumi zadowolona złapała się za policzki. Izumi: Będzie się działo. Shana: 'Zaiste, będzie bombowo. ''Rzuciła ironicznie na odpowiedź dziewczynie, na tyle cicho, że Japonka nie usłyszała. W czasie gdy minęła już sytuacja dziejąca się w samolocie, powróciliśmy na teren miasta w Hiszpanii. Kamera pokazała kilka miejsc w okolicy. W końcu trafiliśmy do miejsca, gdzie akurat przebywały dwie zawodniczki, najbardziej specyficzne ze swojej płci. Najwyraźniej były w trakcie mini-kłótni w jakiejś uliczce. Jedna chciała pouczać drugą. Sama okolica tego miejsca nie zdała wskazywać na bezpieczny i czysty punkt miasta. 'Irina: '''Achtung! Ty zdemoralizowana różowa nieczysta istoto. ''Powiedziała wymachując linijką, sugerując karę. Drugą osobą, do której było to adresowana była: '''Yukiyo: Yayaya. Miód na me słodkie uszątka! Oblizała się na myśl wypowiedzianych przez Irinę słów. Yukiyo: Nawet nie wiesz na co jeszcze mnie stać, pseudo-nazistko. W jej wzroku pojawiła się chęć zrobienia czegoś osobie naprzeciwko. Irina: Nein, nein! Nikt nie będzie mi tu sugerował kłamstw na mój temat. Zrobiła zamach ręką, chcącą trafić w Yukiyo. Ta zrobiła unik. Yukiyo: Nie boję się ciebie, to ja w tym programie jestem złem piekielnym! Wystawiła język na odchodne i uciekła z zaułka, jeszcze na koniec pokazała jej środkowy palec. Irina: Popamiętasz jeszcze ty duszo złowroga. Po dłuższym skupieniu wzroku w uliczkę również odeszła kierując się w stronę znaku wskazującego, że za jakiś czas można dojść na lotnisko. Gdy Irina udawała się w kierunku lotniska, w jakiejś innej części miasta dostrzeżono wyraźnie przybitą Nicole w towarzystwie Michaela. Siedzieli sobie na ławce w jednym z parków. Nicole: Zawiedliśmy. Ja zawiniłam. Wypowiadając te słowa miała łzy w oczach. Cały czas miała przed oczami byka i Ericka, którego poturbowano niemiłosiernie zwierzę. Czuła się winna tego zajścia i nieudzielenia pomocy chłopakowi. Michael: To nie twoja wina. Nie przejmuj się. (PZ) Michael: A co jak to wina klątwy ?! Zaczynam mieć wyrzuty sumienia. Uderzył sam siebie w trakcie zwierzenia. (PZ) Michael: Majkel, ogarnij się! Nicole: Mogłam mu pomóc.. Wtedy ktoś przechodzący obok wspomniał o darmowych ciuchach w okolicznym sklepie. Nicole: Ciuchy! Zaświeciły się jej oczęta i jakby wstąpiła w nią inna osoba. Nicole; '''Wszystko będzie dla mnie! '''Michael: I tak podejście mi się podoba. Nicole: Cichosza, ruszasz ze mną dla towarzystwa. ;3 Zabrała go za rękę i skutecznie udała się wraz z nim do punktu sklepowego. Gdy ci byli zajęci buszowaniem w sklepie.. W okolicy działających gangów w mieście spotkali się John wraz z… John: 'Wyczuwam, że twoje zamiary są nieczyste. Jako, iż ostatnio przegraliśmy.. to domyślam się, że to twoja sprawka. ''Wtedy odezwał się towarzysz, który się tu razem z nim zjawił. A raczej został zaciągnięty siłą przez gang, który był wyraźnie przyjazny Johnowi. Prawdopodobnie i tutaj miał swoich kumpli. John zaciągnął się cygarem, wyczekując odpowiedzi. '''Mario: Nie mam pojęcia o czym mówisz. (PZ)Mario: Ziomek nic mi nie udowodni. Heloł. Nie boje się jego sługusów. John: Lepiej dla ciebie, żebyś prawił prawdę. Ochrona gangsterki patrzyła się czy ma wykonać jakiś ruch. John pozostawał w bezruchu. John: 'Będę mieć cię na oku, zapamiętaj to. ''Mario coś wymamrotał po cichu i ledwo słyszalnie. Sprzęt programu nie wychwycił co takiego. Mniejsza z tym. Mario wyszedł cało z spotkania. Wyrzucony na bruk otrzepał się i spojrzał jeszcze raz na budynek gangu. '''(PZ)Mario: Może mi naskoczyć. Mój plan wygranej dopiero się ziszcza. Zapisał sobie coś na kartce. (PZ)Mario: A on jedynie będzie jednym z następnych moich celów. Za oknem zwierzenia zrobiło się momentalnie ciemno z powodu panującej burzy. Gdy na chwile ciemność dopadła pokój zwierzeń widzieliśmy ślepia z czerwonymi, złowrogimi tęczówkami. Mario sobie zwyczajnie poszedł w bliżej nieokreślonym kierunku. Kamery poszły dalej, próbując zacząć obserwować następnych zawodników. Trafili na Sophie oraz parę Abner z Trinity. Cała trójka udawała się akurat na teren pobliskiego cyrku, gdzie wejściówki były darmowe. Trinity: Nie jestem pewna czy potrzebne nam jeszcze inne towarzystwo. Trinity patrzyła się w kierunku idącej za nimi Sophii. Obserwowana dziewczyna nie pozostawała również dłużna wzrokowi i patrzyła z podejrzliwością. Abner: Zaufaj, że Sophia jest dobrą osobą. Trinity: '''Jakoś nie jestem przekonana. '''Sophia: Dość. Masz jakiś problem to po prostu powiedz wprost. W tym też momencie iskry poszły z obydwu dziewczyn. Abner stał chwile i drapiąc się po głowie nie wiedział co uczynić. Abner: Uspokójcie się proszę. Próbował nieco załagodzić sytuacje panującą tutaj. Trinity: Ja się nie uspokoję. Czuć od niej niechęć do mnie. Ruszyła nosem jakby coś „wyczuła” Sophia: Nawet się nie odezwałam ? Zasugerowała obojgu, że nic złego nie zrobiła. Abner; Trini, rozmawialiśmy już o tym.. Próbował wypomnieć jej rozmowy zakulisowe, ta jemu zaraz rzuciła: Trinity: Ona bawi się z tobą w grę. Powiedziała to w tonie dość poważnym, oskarżając Sophię. Sophia: Eh. Może już sobie pójdę ? Zapytała nieco zdenerwowanym tonem dwójkę towarzyszy. (PZ)Sophia: Współczuje Abnerowi dziewczyny. Naprawdę. Podniosła wymownie brew w swoim zwierzeniu. Trinity: Tak będzie najlepiej. Z dumą w głosie wyrzuciła. Sophia jedynie zatrząsnęła głową zmieszana i odchodzi. Abner jedynie obserwuje. Gdy dziewczyna odeszła i nie było jej widać popatrzył z wyrzutem na Trinity. Abner: Robiąc takie sceny nie wygramy za cholerę. Trinity: Daj spokój, damy radę sobie sami. (PZ)Abner; '''Oglądałem takie programy, potrzebni nam sojusznicy w przyszłości. '''Trinity: A teraz chodź no, zaraz spektakle się zaczną. Abner: Może tam przestanę myśleć na chwilę. W czasie gdy ta dwójka postanowiła obserwować pokaz cyrkowy.. w następnej części miasta Matthew mierzył samego siebie wzrokiem przy jakimś lustrze w jednym ze sklepów. Matthew: Koniec z byciem fajtłapą. Powiedział zdecydowanym głosem do samego siebie. Na szczęście nikt inny nie był akurat obok. (PZ)Matthew: Pora zmienić swój byt w tym programie i ogarnąć się. Dam sobie radę i będę taki, jaki powinienem być od początku. Gdy wstrząsnął nieco samym sobą i swoim nastawieniem, udał się w kierunku wyjścia. I w tym momencie nieoczekiwanie wpadł na innego uczestnika. A dokładniej uczestniczkę, z którą współpracuje w drużynie – Olivię. Matthew: Ałć, jak chodzisz. A to ty ?! Próbował masować obolałą część, która ucierpiała przy bardzo bliskim spotkaniu. Matthew: Co ty tutaj robisz ? Gdy zadał to pytanie zauważył, że dziewczyna jest wściekła. Olivia: Despacito, wszędzie te cholerny mierny song. Nienawidzę popu. Wycedziła przez zęby. Po chwili dostrzegła, że spotkała osobę z programu. Natychmiast zmieniła swoje nastawienie, przynajmniej próbowała. Olivia: O hejka. Nie spodziewałam się kogoś spotkać tutaj. Jak leci ? Matthew: A w sumie jest okey. (PZ)Matthew: A nawet bardzo ciekawie.. Uśmiechnął się podle na wieść o słabym punkcie dziewczyny, który odkrył przed chwilą. Matthew: A ty, wydajesz się zdenerwowana. Próbował dla zmyłki spytać, udając zatroskanego. Olivia: Nie, to nic takiego. Uśmiechnęła się i zaśmiała nieco kłopotliwie, chcąc wyjść jak najlepiej z sytuacji. Matthew: Skoro tak uważasz. Jak coś wiesz, że mogę pomóc. Zaczął kierować się w swoją stronę po wypowiedzianych słowach, w głowie miał myśli o jakichś nikczemnych planach. Olivia: Dzięki, zapamiętam. Dziewczyna uwierzyła nieco chłopakowi i zakodowała w pamięci pomoc w razie czego. Nie wiedziała tym samym na co się piszę, ale najwyraźniej speszona nieco sytuacją spotęgowało, że uwierzyła w dobre intencje chłopaka … Kamery przeszły już po prawie wszystkich uczestnikach. Prawie, gdyż został jeszcze jeden.. błąkający się gdzieś w centrum Barcelony. Wokoło było pełno kamienic. Elijah: Według tego co dostałem to powinno być gdzieś tutaj. Chłopak błądził po okolicach, dopiero teraz trafił na trop miejsca… Gdzie w tym momencie było pełno ludzi, policja etc. Skupili się i barykadowali wejście do jednej z klatek, gdzie najwyraźniej coś się działo. Niestety.. tam też chciał dostać się chłopak. Nic nie mówiąc podszedł bliżej. Elijah: 'Co tu się dzieje ? ''Spytał nieco zaintrygowany jakieś randomowe osoby obok. Wtedy podjechała furgonetka, z której wysiadło 4 uzbrojonych ludzi jakby ze SWAT. Dostrzegł przy dwóch z nich ich imiona lub nazwiska, zwał jak zwał. Byli to Larra i Martos. Cała ekipa wesła do klatki, oddzielonej specjalnym tunelem jakby od epidemii. Wtedy odezwał się jeden gap do chłopaka. 'Gap: '''Ponoć jakaś epidemia w tej klatce chłopcze. Słychać było stamtąd krzyki, strzały ze środka. Podobno wcześniej wleźli tam jacyś strażacy z reporterką. Nikt jednak nie wie co tam się odwala.. wszystko zablokowane. Teraz ten SWAT, grubsza sprawa. ''Chłopak westchnął ciężko na tą wieść i wiedział, że nie wejdzie już do środka. Gdy miał odchodzić podeszła do niego podstarzała babcia. '''Babunia: Chłopcze, skąd u ciebie aura nienawiści wśród zwierząt ? Spytała z powagą w głosie. Zdaje się, że wiedziała co nieco i być może mogła pomóc mu z klątwą ciążącą na nim czy jego drużynie. Elijah: Babcia pochodzi z tej klatki i to do pani szedłem. Jak mniemam ? Zastanawiał się przez chwile nad tym, że jednak udało mi się spotkać tą osobę co trzeba było. Babcia: Nie jestem. Osoba mieszkająca i do której zmierzałeś w tym momencie nie żyje. Szkoda, było dobrą przyjaciółką. Ale piekielne moce sięgające w tej klatce.. prawie wszyscy nie żyją już w środku. Jedna aura jest tajemnicza i dziwna dla mnie. Tamte SWAT nic nie poradzi nawet. Wyjaśniła się nieco odnośnie pytania chłopaka. Babcia: Mogłabym ci pomóc, ale niestety nie mieszkam tutaj i jestem jedynie w odwiedziny. Jak widać na próżno. Swoje mikstury mam u siebie w domu w oddalonym o 100 km miasteczku. A jak mi się zdaje nie masz tyle czasu, by wrócić tu do Barcelony. Elijah: Eh, jak zawsze mi nie po drodze. Dzięki za chociaż potwierdzenie tego, że muszę wyzbyć się klątwy. Babcia: Jeśli mogę doradzić to na Madagaskarze spotkasz szamana. Bo tam wkrótce się udacie. Babcia udała się w ciemną uliczkę, Elijah za nią pobiegł w celu wyjaśnienia skąd wie o ich następnych lotach. Ta jednak wsiąknęła, wręcz wyparowała. Elijah: To było zbyt creepy. Mruknął do siebie i udał się do samolotu. Samolot: Kilka godzin później wszyscy zawodnicy pojawili się w samolocie i pożegnali słoneczną i radosną Hiszpanię z łezką w oku, gdyż świetnie im tutaj było. Właśnie ruszyli w kierunku Ameryki Północnej, lecąc nad Atlantykiem. W samolocie trwały różne spotkania i rozmowy.. Na początek sprawdźmy co się dzieje w załadowni. Elijah: Słuchaj, ja wiem. Chłopak zwrócił się do Michaela, stojącego obok. Michael: Wyjaśnij, co niby ? Jeszcze nie pomyślał w pierwszym wrażeniu o klątwie, którą przejmuje się cały czas. W tym momencie jakby to poszło w zapomnienie, zaskoczenie sprawiło swoje. Elijah: 'Ty, klątwa. Teraz rozumiesz ? ''Skwitował, z wyraźną powagą w głosie. Michael spojrzał na niego dziwnie i trochę przerażony. '''Michael: Nie wiem skąd wiesz, ale.. nie jestem pewny czy można na to coś poradzić. Zniechęcony i zdemotywowany usiadł na jednej ze skrzyń. Elijah: 'Spokojnie, znajdę sposób. ''Michael nie był przekonany do tego, że komuś się uda przerwać klątwę. '''Elijah: Omijaj na razie zwierzęta. Michael: Ale.. to one ciągną na mnie, z złowrogą aurą. Elijah: Bądź sobą. Wzruszył jedynie ramionami. Gdy oni próbowali odnaleźć lekarstwo na klątwę w swojej dyskusji, reszta drużyny zajmowała inne części samolotu.. Vicky musiała za potrzebą i skierowała się ku WC, w pewnym momencie ktoś ją pochwycił i wciągnął swoją ręką w ciemny zaułek. Vicky: Po-mo… Wychylił się tajemniczy osobnik z cienia. Był to John i kazał być cicho Vicky. John: Cichutko. Jestem tu w pokojowych zamiarach. Nie krzycz. Vicky pokiwała głową i wyswobodził ją nieco. Oczekiwała teraz o co chodzi. Vicky: I po co tak straszysz ? Jakąś sprawę masz ? John obejrzał się na boki czy aby nikogo nie ma. John: Mario, jestem pewny, że to kombinator i dwulicowiec. Nie ufaj mu, najlepiej pozbądźcie się go przy bliższej okazji. Vicky: Nie jestem pewny czy mogę ufać komuś z przeciwnej drużyny. Założyła ręce i podejrzliwie spoglądnęła w stronę Johna. John: Nie jestem najlepszym materiałem do wierzenia jak sama mówisz. Ale radzę ci jednak spoglądnąć nieco na niego i patrzeć mu na ręce. Vicky: Do tej pory nie wydawał mi się aż tak zły. John: Potraktuj to jako ostrzeżenie i pilnuj się przed nim. To tyle z mojej strony. Vicky: Dobrze, bo ja też już muszę za potrzebą. (PZ)Vicky: Może jest coś w tym co mówi ? (PZ)John: Trzeba pozbyć się tego rudzielca jako pierwszego. Karaluch może namieszać. Pobiegła czym prędzej w stronę ubikacji, zaś John udał się do strefy ekonomicznej. Kamera zmieniła cel swojego podglądania. Na musztrze w tym momencie przebywał nie tak dawny cel rozmów Vicky oraz Johna. Mario: Znowu powtórka z rozrywki. Pilnuje go Irina, z linijką w ręce. Irina: Ruhe! Nakręcę cię jak zegarek i będziesz chodził idealnie! Mario: Już się nie mogę tego doczekać.. Powiedział zainteresowanym głosem, lecz tylko udawał to. (PZ)Mario: Udawać będę jej podopiecznego, by zdobyć sojusznika i uśpić jej czujność. Nie ukrywajmy, jest mocnym zawodnikiem i wolę nie wchodzić jej w paradę. Irina: Zacznijmy od lekcji numer 1. Gotowy ? Mario: Kumam zaczynaj. Rzucił ekspresyjnie, chcąc zmanipulować nieco Irinę. Irina: 'Czym jest reality-show ? '(PZ)Mario: Pff.. sama sobie kopiesz dołek zaczynając od tego. Ja wszystko wiem co trzeba i jak trzeba. Mario: Tym, gdzie teraz jesteśmy. Mruknął nieco rozdrażniony pytaniem. Irina: Ah fantastic. Mój pierwszy uczeń, który jest gotów na moje nauki! Nauczycielka nieco rozmarzyła się. Mario jedynie patrzył na to niewzruszony, siedząc w bezruchu i knując w myślach jedynie. Próbował też powstrzymywać się od śmiechu widząc ją w takim stanie. Lekcja poszła dalej swoją ściężką.. a przed ekranem jakiegoś TV nieopodal poprzedniego miejsca.. Remigiusz urządzał sobie mały powrót do świata gier. Remigiusz: Ten cały domek dla lalek wraz z nimi, strasznie creepy. Pokierował swoją postacią w drzwi, gdzie coś się zaczęło dziać. Remigiusz: Nie podoba mi się to ani trochę. W tym momencie gry były na tej oto scence: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=aYL8k3hjV6g Remigiusz z wrażenia odskoczył wciskając też powrót do menu, zaryczał jak miał w zwyczaju. Remigiusz: WY KURWY JEBANE CO ROBIŁY TĘ GRĘ, ŻEBY WAS KUKLE SWĘDZIAŁY. Powiedział na jednym tchu, teraz zaś złapał nieco oddechu i uspokoił się choć trochę. Remigiusz: Wy chore pojeby, co tworzyły te jumpscary w tej grze. To było zdecydowanie za mocne. Moje serce nie jest na takie coś gotowe. Ale się zląkłem. Asiu.. chyba mam zawał. Nieopodal pojawiła się tutaj słysząc krzyk Japonka - asystentka. Izumi: 'Widzę podoba się kolekcja gier, którą tu przytargałam. ''Powiedziała radosnym głosem z reakcji chłopaka. 'Izumi: '''Większość to horrory, ale mamy też kilka innych rodzajów. ''Remigiusz spojrzał na nią zażenowany swoim zachowaniem niczym pizda. '''Remigiusz: Dokończę to co zacząłem, póki co. Izumi: '''Ta gra jest jedną z lepszych mimo wszystko. '''Remigiusz: Słyszałem opinię. Okazja się pojawiła tu i musiałem skorzystać. Powiedział od siebie, przypominając sobie o rozmowach ze znajomymi spoza show. Izumi: Z wszystkich jumpscarów ten był najgorszy, jeśli chcesz wiedzieć. Remigiusz: Nie lubię spoilerów. Ale nie mogę cię zbanować. Mruknął dość spokojnie, tamta reakcja przy Until Dawn wystarczająco wypompowała go. Izumi: Życzę powodzenia w dalszym graniu. Odeszła, zaś Remi kontynuował grę, drapiąc się po głowie. Na tym momencie skończyliśmy wizytę w strefie wygranych. Drużyny Broadway oraz Anime Weebs odbywały podróż w innych miejscach. Doszło do rozmowy wśród Japońsko brzmiącej drużyny.. Sophia: Nie miałyśmy wcześniej zbytniej styczności.. Wypowiedziała te słowa z iście pokojowym tonem w kierunku.. Yukiyo: Chcesz żebym się tobą zabawiła ? W Yukiyo głowie zaczęły pojawiać się plany. Sophia: 'Moje przypuszczenia o tobie, widzę nie myliłam się. Ale nie jestem tu po to. ''Starała się zgubić z tropu i nieco zdekoncentrować Yukiyo. Co łatwo jej przyszło. '''Yukiyo: Hę ? O co ci chodzi ? Różowo-włosa zdekoncentrowała się teraz i patrzyła ze zmieszanym wzrokiem w Sophię. Sophia: Będziesz mi jeszcze potrzebna, też jestem z Japonii jeśli chcesz wiedzieć. Yukiyo: Yey. Ktoś jednak pochodzi z moich stron. Zaczęła być w tym momencie zapatrzona we własny świat. Sophia potrząsnęła ją, widząc to. Yukiyo: Czego dusza pragnie ? Sophia: Ciii.. zaraz ci wszystko wytłumaczę.. Sophia wciągnęła gdzieś Yukiyo w ciemności rozciągające się obok. Obraz z kamery w tym miejscu zniknął z trybem natychmiastowym. Dalej poszliśmy w poszukiwaniu po pokładzie innych osobników przegranych teamów. Widzimy tę scenę: Trinity tuli się do Abnera, całość obserwuje Nicole naprzeciwko. Trinity: Przynajmniej możemy pobyć tu razem. Gładziła go po barku zadowolona. Abner: Takie momenty mogą zdarzać się rzadziej w czasie podróży. Mruknął nieco zdołowany faktem, że mimo wszystko są w przeciwnych drużynach. Nicole: 'Ojej, ale słodko wyglądacie. ;3 ''Zachichotała na widok pary naprzeciwko. 'Trinity: '''Ale byłoby lepiej, gdybyśmy byli tutaj jednak sami. ''Iskry można było dostrzec niemal z wypowiedzianych przez nią słów, pełną pogardy do Nicole. '''Nicole: Hihi.. Próbowała znaleźć sposobność, żeby mieć racjonalny powód wyjścia. Nicole: Zostawiłam błyszczyk w łazience. Wybiegła instynktownie, zaś Abner pokiwał zmieszany głową do Trinity. Abner; Ty nigdy nie będziesz nawet udawać miłej. Trinity: Ten plebs nie zasługuje na to. Abner: Dobrze,że tego nie słyszą.. Zajęli się w tym momencie sobą. Pozostał nam jeszcze jeden osobnik w samolocie, który był zajęty rozmyślaniem nad sobą oraz planem na program. Matthew: Spójrzmy na listę ludzi. Rozpisane miał imię każdego z tych, którzy biorą udział. Matthew: Parka mdląca na sam widok, jakiś Polak robak, mangozjebowa Japonka, pusta blondynka.. Zamyślił się nad ostatnią osobą. Matthew: 'Nicole. Ona powinna być moją pierwszą ofiarą. ''Stuknął dwa razy w ołówek i zaczął pisać. W pewnym momencie dostrzegł jakieś światło z oddali spowijające podłogę, przez co przerwał swoje pracę. '''Matthew: Kurdę, co to może być.. Zerwał się i ostrożnie podchodził coraz to bliżej, a światło było coraz bardziej mu widoczne. Gdy doszedł do miejsca w końcu, widział przed sobą drzwi, z których przenikało światło mu pod nogami. Matthew: Trzeba znaleźć sposób jak otworzyć te drzwi.. Nagle uruchomił się głos jakby z komputera, jakaś Ivona.. mówiący: „Podaj hasło” Matthew: Come on, to może być wszystko jak i nic. Rozglądał się na boki szukając rozwiązania hasła. Po dłuższych oględzinach każdego miejsca wokół z niebywałą precyzją dał sobie spokój. Matthew: 'To mi nie da spokoju.. ''Odszedł nieco zdemotywowany z miejsca. Gdy odszedł już daleko zza drzwi można było usłyszeć mechanizmy toczące się w środku, jak z fabryki oraz czyiś głos, wyjawiający słowa: „Wkrótce zaczniemy”. W tym samym momencie ekipa programu przebywała na spotkaniu live przez komunikator z producentami, którzy zarządzili nieco swoich nowych planów. '''Temple: To naprawdę konieczne ? Widać było po niej złość i objawiały się małe tiki nerwowe. ???: Shana dostanie jeden z następnych odcinków na wyłączność. Tak jak rozmawialiśmy. Shana patrzyła na wszystko ze stoickim spokojem. Izumi: 'Będziesz lepszą prowadzącą niż nasza główna prowadząca. ''Temple pojawiła się przed Izumi z nożem. '''Temple: Nie pozwalaj sobie z takim czymś co powiedziałaś. Zwłaszcza jak tu jestem. Izumi: 'Wymsknęło mi się. ''Powiedziała zakłopotana, odchodząc nieco od ostrza noża. 'Shana: '''To będzie.. zaszczyt. ''Ukłoniła się nieco przed producentami, gdyż połączenie z nimi dalej trwało. '''Temple: Mam nadzieje, że podołasz. Słyszałam, że kiedyś dostałaś jeden sezon z kimś tam. Ale nie wypalił i został szybko wycofany. Shana: Nie chce tego wspominać.. W jej głowie zaświtały słowa „Kraina Rozkoszy”. ???: '''Teraz czas na drugą część naszej rozmowy. Izumi niech wyjdzie. '''Izumi: Aleee dlaczego…?! Powiedziała z błagalnym głosem. Temple: Po prostu rób to co karzemy, jesteś tylko jako pomoc. Izumi wymamrotała coś pod nosem do Temple i wyszła. ???: 'Mamy nadzieje, że wasze zadanie.. zadanie Shany was nie przerośnie. ''Powiedział któryś z nich. '''???: Na ile już jest gotowe, to co planujemy zrobić ? Spytał kolejny. Shana: Jeszcze musicie dać mi czas. Na ten moment to jest 39 % całości. ???: W porządku. Nie zróbcie obciachu i żeby zawodnicy się o tym nie dowiedzieli. To tyle z naszej strony. Będziemy rozmawiać o tym dalej za jakiś czas, by znać postępy. Rozłączyli się. Temple złapała za ramię Shanę. Temple: Na twoich kamerach przy jednym z wejść pojawił się Matthew i węszył. Powiedziała do niej z pełną powagą w głosie. Shana: Trzeba będzie dopilnować, żeby nikt nie wszedł. Szczególnie tacy jak on. Temple: To chyba czas na małe twoje pułapki, jak mniemam. Shana: Wyjęłaś mi to z ust. Na jej twarzy pojawił się iście złowrogi uśmiech. Samolot przez ten czas, prowadzony na autopilocie wylądował sam na kontynencie Ameryki Północnej, konkretnie w mieście Whitehorse na terytorium Yukonu w Kanadzie, która była następnym celem naszych zawodników. Na zewnątrz panował dość chłodny nastrój, temperatura mierzyła ok 8-10 stopni. Zawodnicy nie byli przygotowani na takie warunki i marznęli. Przed nimi pojawiła się prowadząca wraz z asystentką. Były one ubrane jak należy i miały na sobie specjalne odzienie, które przydało się na takie warunki. Kanada, Whitehorse w Yukon Temple: Witajcie drodzy zawodnicy w Whitehorse! Yukiyo: Czemu tu jest tak.. zimno !? Remigiusz: Zgadłem naszą trasę. Sophia: Najdalej położone terytorium Kanady z ludnością. Każdy z uczestników dalej marznął, czekając co powie prowadząca. Niektórzy się niecierpliwili. Inni byli zajęci ogrzewaniem swych ciał niż dyskusją i irytacją. Temple: Najgorsze dopiero przed wami. A teraz za mną. Temple i Izumi prowadziły szereg zawodników w kierunku hali sportowej Takhini Arena. Służył on tam do rozgrywek hokeja. Można było tam też rozgrywać zawody w łyżwiarstwie figurowym. Wszyscy weszli do obiektu. Zawodnikom w tym miejscu było ciut cieplej niż na dworze, jednak chłód dochodzący z powierzchni lodowiska tworzyła mroźny nastrój, typowy dla takich obiektów. Każdy rozejrzał się w około. Mario: Co my tak właściwie będziemy tutaj robić ? Remigiusz: Dalej piździ, nie jestem przyzwyczajony do takich warunków. Trinity: Taki klimat to ja lubię. (PZ)Trinity: W dodatku wyczuwam, że będzie zadanie odnośnie jazdy na łyżwach. Temple pstryknęła palcami i przyszedł stażysta z wózkiem pełnych par łyżew. Temple: Waszym pierwszym zadaniem będzie pokaz łyżwiarstwa figurowego. W każdej drużynie będziecie musieli utworzyć: Solistę, solistkę i parę. Oceniać wasz występ będę ja, Izumi oraz nasz gość specjalny. Wystawiła swe ręce w tunel za nimi. Z tunelu wydobył się dym, by po chwili pojawiła się sylwetka gościa.. Bridgette: Cześć. Nieśmiało odmachała do uczestników. Ci jednak zauważyli, że za nią pojawił się nieoczekiwany gość.. Matthew: Znowu chcecie nas zabić ?! Michael: O nie, zwierzak.. Yukiyo: Słodziutki misio. Awww.. Bruno: 'Rarrr.. ''Zaryczał i stał przy Bridgette jako jej ochrona. 'Bridgette: '''Nie Bruno, nie wolno. On jest niegroźny. ''Bruno wydał z siebie ziew i usiadł spokojnie. '''Temple: Miło będzie gościć tutaj ciebie. Skierowała swe słowa w kierunku Bridgette. Bridgette: Cieszę się, że będę mogła choć raz być z tej drugiej strony. Temple: Zaś wy uczestnicy. Macie godzinę na organizacje swoich występów, podział czy inne takie rzeczy. Lepiej nie traćcie czasu. Klasnęła i każdy to pojawił się zabierając po parze łyżew. Zespoły wpierw zaczęły naradę, kto ma zabrać się za swoje występy. W Drużynie Skały każdy musiał wystąpić, zaś w pozostałych jedna pozostała wolna na czas zadania. '' ''W Team Rock trwała narada, kto będzie występował w parze.. Remigiusz: Decyduje rzut kostką. Parzyste – ty w duo, nieparzyste – ja w duo. Mario: Zakład stoi. Irina: 'Ja jako wasza liderka rzucę. ''Chwyciła za kostkę i wyleciało 4. '''Mario: Szlag. Remigiusz uśmiechnął się pod nosem. (PZ)Remigiusz: '''Zawsze wygrywam takie coś. '''Irina: '''Ustalone w takim razie: Remigiusz i ja solówki, Mario i Vicky duo. '''Vicky: Do boju Team Rock! Reszta drużyna spojrzała na ekscytację Vicky i uśmiechnęła się w duchu. Wyjechali na lodowisko by poćwiczyć nieco. W czasie gdy Team Rock odbywała swoją naradę, inne teamy również bez większych komplikacji odbyły tę część zadania. '' ''Na początek Team Broadway. Trinity: 'Ja zgłaszam się na solówkę. '(PZ)Trinity: Z Abnerem byłoby łatwiej w duo, ale poradzę sobie solo. Podpatrywałam różne zawody i wiem co i jak. Tipy też znam. Można podpiąć to pod akrobatykę.. w pewnym sensie, tyle że na lodzie i łyżwach. John: '''Kto chętny w duo ? Nicole i ? '''Nicole: Nie jestem pewna swoich umiejętności.. (PZ)Nicole: Nigdy nie jeździłam na łyżwach. Michael: Ja mogę. Poprowadzę cię jak trzeba Nicole. (PZ)Michael: Co w tym może być trudnego ? John: Ja jako solista. Elijah obserwujesz. Elijah wzruszył ramionami, pasując mu to i siadł na trybunach.. przyglądając się szczególnie Michaelowi i jego aurze. Reszta drużyny wyszła na lód poćwiczyć swoje występy. Anime Weebs: Abner: 'Jestem wysportowany i będę w duo.. któraś chętna ? '''Olivia: '''Z przyjemnością. ''Wyszła przed szereg drużyny. Abner tylko uśmiechnął się przyjaźnie do niej. '''Sophia: W takim razie ja.. Yukiyo: Nic z tego. Ja występuje. Wtrąciła się Sophii w słowo. Yukiyo: Wiem co robię. (PZ)Yukiyo: Idealna pora na krew i więcej krwi. <3 Sophia: W takim razie ja ławka, Matthew druga solówka. Matthew: Pierwszy raz ruszam łyżwy. (PZ)Matthew: Tam skąd jestem nigdy nie byłem na lodowisku. Prawdę mówiąc teraz jestem pierwszy raz. Sophia: Jestem pewna, że dasz sobie radę. Matthew zagryzł jedynie wargę, chcąc coś odpowiedzieć, lecz powstrzymał się w ostatnim momencie. Tak oto każda drużyna ćwiczyła na tafli lodu swoje układy, każdy z osobna starał się stać przy swoich. Elijah i Sophia jedynie obserwowali. Skraj terenu tafli, Team Rock: Irina: Spokój i opanowanie to klucz do zwycięstwa w tym sporcie. Remigiusz obok wywalał się co chwile na łyżwach. (PZ)Remigiusz: W moim mieście mam daleko do lodowiska, które jest jedynie przez zimę. Dlatego nie umiem zbytnio jeździć. Vicky podjechała do niego i pomogła mu powstać. Vicky: Ugnij kolana, pochyl się do przodu. Irina: 'Koleżanka dobrze mówi per Remi. ''Remigiusz popatrzył się zakłopotany i przyjął wskazówki do siebie. Szło mu topornie, ale nie upadał już. Mario i Vicky zaczęli wspólne trenowanie pod okiem Iriny. Szło im dość nieźle. '''Irina: Tak jest, wspaniale. Mario gotował się, bo wkurzało go to co musiał robić. (PZ)Mario: 'Durna jazda.. na łyżwach. I to jeszcze w parach. ''Vicky bardziej starała się od niego i to ona ciągnęła go nieco na barkach swoją jazdą. W tym czasie po drugiej stronie u Anime Weebs.. Abner i Olivia rozgrzewali się i ich współpraca wypadła o niebo lepiej niż u Team Skała. Yukiyo oparła się o bandę i podśmiewała sama z siebie i swoich wizji w głowie. Matthew zaś próbował uczyć się jakkolwiek jeździć. '''Abner: Dobrze mieć ogarniętą partnerkę tutaj. Olivia uśmiechnęła się na te słowa. Olivia: Zróbmy swoje i po wygraną. Oznajmiła z powagą w głosie i dalej ćwiczyli. Yukiyo objawiła się wizja jak wszystkich rozpruła swoją łyżwę. Yukiyo: Le perfecto. Ideolo. Zaczęła poruszać się po tafli lodu z gracją na myśl o masakrze, którą ma ciągle to w głowie. Matthew: Zrobią za mnie jak widzę. Ja niezbyt podołam takiemu czemuś. (PZ)Matthew: 'A potem przekonam kogoś, żeby wywalili naszą kapitan Sophię. Oto moja taktyka. Gdy Matthew ciągle potykał się na łyżwach, nie będąc w tym wprawionym.. Na środku lodowiska trwały próby ćwiczeń zespołu Broadway.. ''Tutaj, w odróżnieniu od pozostałych teamów.. każdy radził sobie dość dobrze na łyżwach i widać było między nimi wyjątkową współpracę i ustalanie między sobą jaki ma być występ. '''John: Potrzebujemy powera. I czegoś czym przyćmimy innych. Trinity: To może się udać. Mam nadzieje, że damy radę. Powinniśmy. Nicole: 'Do boju Team Broadway! ''Wystawili ręce kładąc każdy na środku okręgu w jakim byli i wystrzelili je do góry, skrzyknęli nazwę drużyny i byli gotów do wyzwanie, które lada chwile miało się zacząć… Jury ustawione było za szklaną szybą w składzie dla przypomnienia: Temple, Izumi oraz Bridgette. Widziały one całą taflę lodu bez problemu. '''Temple: Zaczynajmy zawody. Pierwsi zaczną zawodnicy Team Rock. Zacznijmy od solistów. Irina, następnie Remigiusz i na koniec duo Vicky i Mario. Na każdy występ macie minutę od osoby/pary. Zawodnicy ubrani byli w specjalne stroje, które odzwierciedlają prawdziwy zawody. Większość chłopaków była zażenowana tym. Yukiyo z dziewczyn również nie przypadał ten styl. Na tafle lodu wyjechała już Irina. Irina: 'Czas na Spielen. ''Wtedy ruszyła i przez 5 sekund jechała ze swobodą poruszając się przed siebie, by zrobić tzw. loopa na początek. (słownik pojęć na wikipedii.. aż tak dosłownie nie mam chęci opisywać bo za dużo by było. (please)) Gdy udało jej się wylądować, zaczęła przygotowywać się do swojego następnego kroku w występie czyli flipa. Za pierwszym razem niezbyt jej wyszło i trochę potknęła się by ostatecznie upaść, ale miała jeszcze czas na poprawkę. Poprawiła się jak trzeba i został jej główny skok zwany potrójnym lutzem. Na 10 sekund przed końcem występu, po solidnym przygotowaniu się wykonała swój cel występu jakim był ten wyskok. Czas się skończył i jury przeszło do ocen. Izumi doszła do głosu. '''Izumi: Podobał mi się występ. Widziałem lekkie doświadczenie w tym występie. Mam nadzieje, że konkurencja podoła jak ty teraz tutaj. Daje 7.8/10 z powodu upadku obniżam o 1 punkt. Mikrofon w tym momencie powędrował w ręce gościa – Bridgette.. Bridgette: Nie mam większych uwag. Daje 8/10. Czegoś mi tu zabrakło do perfekt runu. I ten upadek. Na ostatnią ocenę przypadł głos szefowej Temple. Temple: Oczekiwałam czegoś więcej od ciebie, ale i tak nie było źle. 6.7/10 to moja ocena. Mogło być lepiej. Podsumowując na specjalnym ekranie wystawiła się ocena 22.5/30 Irina: Niewdzięcznicy. Powinnam mieć 30/30. Kopnęła w bandę, gdy zjeżdżała do boksu. Do swojego występu przygotowywał się już Remigiusz. Remigiusz: To będzie żenada. Irina: Dla ciebie lepiej jak dobrze wypadniesz. Inaczej zrobię ci holo*wyciszony głos* Remigiusz wyjechał na tor i jego tor jazdy wydawał się strasznie niepewny. Przy pierwszej okazji, jaka według niego się nadarzyła spróbował zrobić lutza. Efekt był taki, że.. o dziwo wyszło mu i zdołał wyjść z tego bez wywrotki, jedynie trochę miał problemy z utrzymaniem równowagi po. Ostatecznie skierował się i zrobił jakby pół okrążenia. Gdy je zrobił miał już jedynie czas na jeden skok, gdyż zostało mu kilka sekund występu. Postanowił zrobić podwójnego too lopa, ani mu się widziało robić coś lepszego. Próba odbyta. Wykonanie ? Leży teraz na deskach, skręcając rękę przy upadku. Remigiusz: Aaa! Zawył, łapiąc się za bolącą część ciała. (PZ)Remigiusz: 'Nigdy kur** więcej takich eksperymentów. Skur**ały program. ''Jury na szybko oddało swoje oceny. Izumi – 5.9 Bridgette – 6.2 Temple – 4.3 Ogólna ocena: 16.4/30 Po przydzieleniu ocen nastąpiła mała przerwa i Izumi opatrzyła odpowiednio Remka za kulisami. Vicky i Mario w tym czasie psychicznie przygotowywali się do występu. '''Mario: Nie spotka mnie ten sam los. Wymamrotał pod nosem na efekt działań Remigiusza w zadaniu. Vicky: Gotowa jestem. Mario: 'Poprowadź nas do zwycięstwa.. ''Wyjechali na lód i szybko zaczęli od half flipa w wykonaniu Vicky. Mario głównie miał za zadanie być jako pomoc w chwytaniu partnerki. Taki był ich plan od początku. Zrobili parę kroków łyżwą i Vicky tym razem zrobiła podwójnego loopa. Mieli jeszcze sporo czasu przed sobą. Natychmiast to uczynili u siebie następny krok wykonany w występie – pojedynczy axel. Po jego odbyciu poczekali jakiś czas i jeździli tak, by minął im występ by na koniec występu zaprezentować poczwórnego too loopa w wykonaniu Vicky. Wykonanie – udało jej się to zrobić zadowalająco dobrze i tym zakończyli, z ukłonem w stronę jury. '''(PZ)Mario: Ja żyje! Jestem cały! Jury przeszło do ocen: Izumi: Dobrze wypadliście, ale mam wrażenie jakby to był występ solowy niż duo. Nie mniej jednak 7.7/10 Bridgette: Przedmówczyni wszystko powiedziała. Ode mnie 6.8/10 Temple: 'Izumi wyjaśniła i moje odczucia względem tego występu. Daje 6.5/10 ''Punktacja ogólna: 21/30 Drużyna: 59.9/90 Zawodnicy Team Rock mogli już tylko oglądać z boku występy innych drużyn. Remigiusz powrócił do drużyny z usztywnioną ręką. Następni na lód mieli wyjeżdżać członkowie drużyny Anime Weebs. Na początek: Matthew. '''Matthew: Będzie perfecto. (PZ)Matthew: Wyczuwam żenadę. I wszyscy to widzą. Olivia: Dasz sobie radę. Puściła mu oczko i dodała nieco otuchy. Matthew wyjechał na lód, robiąc parę kroków swoimi łyżwami. Sama jazda nie sprawiła mu kłopotów, przyswoił się z tym najwyraźniej. Przygotowany zrobił na początek Falling Leafa. Potem przejechał jakieś 10 metrów przed siebie robiąc pojedynczego Eulera. Bez wywrotki po tych dwóch ruchach. Na finał zostawił w swoim asortymencie wyćwiczonych umiejętności potrójnego Flipa.. efekt ? Udało mu się wytrzymać na nogach i po tym, by zakończyć swój występ zjazdem na bok. Przejdźmy do ocen. Izumi: Poradziłeś sobie aż nazbyt dobrze. 8.2/10 Bridgette: Jestem pod wrażeniem tego występu. Daje 7.7/10 Temple: Ciekawy występ i nie wywróciłeś się. Gratulacje. 7.9/10 Ocena w sumie: 23.8/30 Matthew z dumą pojawił się obok swojej drużyny. Następną osobą, która miała się pojawić była Yukiyo. Zbytnio nie kontaktowała i skupiła się na swojej wizji rozjechania każdego i masakry na lodowisku. Wyjechała na lodowisko, widzimy teraz obraz z jej perspektywy, gdzie wokół według niej są ludzie. W tym na lodowisku jacyś również. Zaczęła od skoku szpagatowego, gdzie rozcięła brzuchy dwóm stojącym ludziom. Następnym jej wykonanym ruchem jest podwójny salchow, gdzie widzi jak spada wprost na leżących na lodzie ludzi i odcina im głowy. W kolejnym ruchu starała się wykonać half flipa pojedynczego i naskoczyła na jakieś narzędzie, które poleciało przedziurawiając kilku ludzi na wylot. Na finał postanowiła zaprezentować poczwórnego Axela gdzie wymachuje różnymi igłami na wszystkie strony, efekt tego wszyscy znamy i kończy to z fanfarami w tle. W rzeczywistości of course nikomu nic nie jest ba, nikogo nie ma, a ona dostaje jakimś krążkiem hokejowym w głowę. Yukiyo: Moja masakra dokonana perfekcyjnie. Wypowiedziała te zdanie i upadła na taflę lodu, mdlejąc Zostaje zabrana przez stażystów z lodu. W trakcie tego czynu widzimy oceny Jury: Izumi: 9.2/10 Bridgette: '''9.5/10 '''Temple: 9.3/10 Ocena: 28/30 Ostatni na występ z Anime Weebs gotowali się Olivia z Abnerem. Abner: Let’s get ready.. Olivia: ..for a show. Wyjechali na lód i nie minęło 5 sekund, a już zaprezentowali podwójnego Axela na start w wykonaniu Olivię. Następnie w skupieniu manewrowali po lodowisku i Abner zdecydował się na Waltza. Po tamtym momencie została im połowa czasu. Zdecydowali się po chwili na podwójnego Eulera, którego wykonała Olivia. Na finał Abner postanowił sobie, że wykona poczwórnego Lutza. Gdy już wyczuł moment, którego szukał zrobił to i .. skończył na tafli lodu, kończąc swój występ wywrotką. Pociągnął za sobą również Olivię przy upadku. Chyba nawet jury było zaskoczone, że nie dał rady. Para szybko doszła do siebie i wyczekiwała werdyktu. Izumi: Cóż, nie pykło wam jak należy. 7.9/10 Bridgette: Również 7.9/10 Temple: Ja jako liderka jury obniżę wam bardziej występ. I daje 6.9/10 Izumi spojrzała na Temple. Izumi: 69 ? Heheszki. Temple: Milcz.. wait. (PZ)Temple: Nie to miałam na myśli. Crap. Wytnijcie to. Machała rękami zdezorientowana w swoim zwierzeniu. Występ pary: 22.7/30 Występ teamu: 74.5/90 Zostały nam już tylko występy teamu Broadway. Ostrzyli swoje łyżwy nieco i przygotowywali swoje strategię. John: Mamy do pokonania pozostałych 75 pkt. Trinity: Damy radę. (PZ)Trinity: Nie teraz to nigdy. Na lód pierwsza z drużyny wyjechała Trinity. Zaczęła od pojedyńczego Axela. Robiąc parę kroków i kierując się z prawego na lewą stronę lodowiska wykonała potrójnego Flipa. W skupieniu przygotowywała się po tym na potrójnego Loopa. Gdy już wykonała przedostatni skok swojego występu - zostało jej 12 sekund do końca i wystarczało to na jeszcze jedno wykonanie. To co miała zostawione na koniec – poczwórny Axel. Szybkim ruchem ruszyła i.. wyszło jej bez problemów. Przyszła pora na noty. Izumi: 8.8/10 Bridgette: 9/10 Temple: 9.2/10 Suma: 27/30 John zaklaskał, gdy Trinity zjechała w boksy. Trinity zadowolona pokazała na taflę lodu. Trinity: Zróbcie to samo co ja i wygramy. John: To będzie trudne. Ale damy radę. W tym momencie przyszła kolej Johna. Zaczął dość nieudolnie od wywrotki przy podwójnym Salchow. Rozgoryczenie z tego faktu dało się we znaki później. Bardzo niepewnie utrzymał się po wykonaniu pojedynczego Axela. Przejechał parę kroków aby nieco odetchnąć i skupić myśli jak najdalej od wściekłości. Wykonany podwójny Euler i szybko potem Waltz dodały mu otuchy i pozytywnego nastawienia. Na koniec postanowił zrobić poczwórnego Flipa. Przy wyskoku zahaczył jednak się o swoje nogi i upadł niefortunnie. Całe szczęście bez większych obrażeń. Zjechał zirytowany do boksu. Trinity: Zawaliłeś na całego. John: Daruj sobie. Oboje zmierzyli siebie wzrokiem. Nieco zaiskrzyło. Przerwała to Nicole. Nicole: Nadrobimy to dzięki mnie, nie martwcie się. Wyświetliły się oceny jury: Izumi: 7.2/10 Bridgette: 5.9/10 Temple: '5.6/10 '''Ogólnie: '''18.7/30 ''O wyjście na lód została poproszona ostatni uczestnicy: Michael i Nicole jako duo. Michael nie był taki pewny siebie, jak Nicole. Zaczęło się od skok baletowego od Nicole. Michael starał się jechać i ubezpieczać Nicole. Ta dała mu znak, że teraz jego kolej na zrobienie czegoś. Ten w po chwili zwątpienia zaliczył przed jury podwójnego Lutza. Reszta teamu z niepokojem patrzyła na występ swojej pary. Michael nabrał odwagi do większych rzeczy z udanym skokiem i Nicole zdołała teraz wykonać potrójnego Loopa. Na koniec oboje postanowili zrobić w tym samym momencie poczwórnego Axela. Nabrali rozpędu i .. wyszli z tego bez kolizji czy wywrotki sam z siebie. Skończył się występ, po którym zjechali do boksu. Jury na szybko oceniło: '''Izumi: 9.8/10 Bridgette: '9.8/10 '''Temple: '''9.7/10 ''Ocena: 29.3/30 Ocena teamu: 75/90 Uradowani członkowie podnieśli ręce do góry w geście triumfu. Wtedy wtrąciła się Temple, gasząc nieco ich nastrój. Temple: Nie tak szybko, przed wami jeszcze pomocne zadanie, które daje 30 punktów za wykonanie go. Tak więc każdy jeszcze może wygrać. Stażyści wjechali na lód i ustawili tam bramkę. Podjechał tam także bramkarz hokejowy, ubrany jak tacy z meczów hokejowych. W ręce miał kij hokejowy i łapaczkę. Na koszulce, którą miał na sobie widniało logo zespołu Calgary Flames, na plecach miał swoje nazwisko.. „Talbot” '''Temple: Waszym zadaniem teraz będzie strzelenie temu osobnikowi, profesjonalnemu bramkarzowi z NHL bramki. Będziecie mieli tylko jedną okazje do tego. Musicie teraz wybrać członka drużyny, który waszym zdaniem ma szansę pokonać go. Kolejny stażysta przyszedł z kijami oraz krążkiem i podstawił je obok. Temple: 3 minuty na zdecydowanie się. Drużyny naradzały się przez pełne 3 minuty. U Team Rock jedynie nie było większych sprzeciwów, bardziej były dyskusje jak należy pokonać jegomościa na bramce. Wykonawcą karnego miała być oczywiście Irina. W tym samym momencie Anime Weebs ciut bardziej konfliktowo wyrażali swoje zdania o przydziale tego zadania. Matthew nie garnął się do tego, Sophia chciała wybrać Yukiyo, na co ona była zadowolona. Abner i Olivia trzymali swoje i chcieli wybrać chłopaka. Ostatecznie głos Matthew przechylił sąd i Abner był wykonawcą. Ostatni team – Team Broadway dyskutował nad tym, jak go pokonać podobnie jak Team Rock. Wykonawcą miał być John, który chciał zrewanżować się za swój nieudany występ. Jako pierwsza za kij chwyciła Irina. Krążek został ustawiony na środku, a ona musiała przejechać przez całe lodowe boisko by oddać strzał. Jechała prostą drogą środkiem tafli i zbliżała się do bramki zawodnika Calgary. Wiedziała, że strzał powinien być z bliska. Zrobiła zamach, hokeista już był gotowy do obrony i.. wymanewrowała go, posyłając krążek do środka bramki. Team Rock dostał dzięki temu 30 pkt i wyszedł na prowadzenie w punktacji. Jako drugi wyjechał Abner z kijem w łapie. On również był gotów i wiedział jak należy wykonać karnego. Czasem widział kilka meczy w TV, więc przypomniał sobie to. Jego styl wykonania starał się przypominać występ Iriny przed chwilą. Bramkarz jednak przygotował się na to i powtórka już w tym samym stylu nie wchodziła w grę, jeśli chodzi o puszczenie gola. Bramkarz ostatecznie obronił to zdecydowanym ruchem i przez to Anime Weebs nie zdołały podwyższyć swojego wyniku, ostając się na ostatnim miejscu. Ostatnim wykonawcą był John. Widział on poprzednie wykonania Iriny i Abnera, przez co wiedział, że musi to wykonać inaczej niż oni. Kierował się on w prawą stronę i tamtędy też jechał. Zjeżdżał pomału w lewą stronę, na środku pochwycił krążek i dalej kierował swe ruchy w lewą stronę. Gdy był jakieś 10 metrów od bramki wykonał strzał, widząc lukę w prawym górnym rogu. Bramkarz nie spodziewał się tego i nie zdołał obronić tego, w wyniku czego Team Broadway wygrał pierwsze wyzwanie. Temple: Gratulacje dla Team Broadway. Wygrywają pierwsze wyzwanie. Dzięki czemu będą mieć ułatwione zadanie na drugim wyzwaniu, które.. no właśnie. Zapraszamy na reklamy. W tym momencie poleciał kącik reklam. Urywki fikcji innych osób, w tym on-line dziejąca się jako osobny świat. Po reklamach zawodnicy ustawieni byli na starcie jakby jakichś zawodów. Marznęli oni na zewnątrz, ekipa była ubrana w cieplutkie kurtki. Temple: Witajcie na naszym drugim wyzwaniu. Psie zaprzęgi zawieruszyły się nam i musicie je odnaleźć. Jeden z was pójdzie w poszukiwania tego środku transportu w tym zadaniu. Zaś pozostali udają się w stronę checkpointów, do których będą musieli dotrzeć osoby szukające zaprzęgów, by ich odebrać spod nich. Każdy z zaprzęgów wyróżnia się składem psów. Broadway Team oczywiście będzie mieć najłatwiej i najlepszy możliwy. Ustalcie, który z was wyruszy w poszukiwaniu piesków. Meta wyzwania czeka tutaj, gdyż zwyczajnie robicie kółko. Dodatkowo na jednym z checkpointów wyczekuje Bridgette, żeby zastąpić braki w Team Rock. Izumi będzie was nadzorowała na jet-packu. Asystentka podleciała tutaj na nim i pomachała do zawodników. Temple: Ustalcie teraz poszukiwaczy zaginionych psów. Teamy zebrały się w grupę. Team Rock kłócił się o Remigiusza, który był kontuzjowany oraz Irinę, która chciała dowodzić psami. Ostatecznie znowu doszło do rzutu kostką i znów Remigiusz był górą. Team Broadway postanowił na szukanie psów dać Elijaha. Zaś Anime Weebs na poszukiwanie psów wyznaczyło Sophię. Temple: Zawodnicy niech ruszają w trasę. Macie tutaj mapy. Podrzuciła im mapę trasy, gdzie dokładnie mają się udać w poszukiwaniu flag z checkpointem. Temple: Sophia, Elijah oraz Remigiusz poczekają tutaj sobie 10 minut. Musimy dać czas pozostałym dotrzeć na swoje miejsca. Zawodnicy wyruszyli w wędrówkę po kresach Yukonu. Utworzyły się małe grupki, idące w kierunku checkpointów wyznaczonych w trakcie narady tuż po rozpoczęciu wyzwania. Każdy checkpoint miał na miejscu, gdzie powinni czekać flagę, zawieszoną na 3 metrowym słupie. Tak by każdy mógł go zauważyć z oddali. W wyniku narad zespołów - grupy mamy takie: 1. John, Vicky, Olivia – ta trójka wyruszyła w północno-wschodnim kierunku naznaczonym na mapie. Droga dla tej grupy była prosta i nie wymagała wchodzenia na górki czy też zjazdu. Były to tereny równinne pokryte różnymi rodzajami traw, na której pasały się zwierzęta jak łosie czy jelenie. Obok ich trasy zaczynał się większy iglasty las, wypełniony wysokimi drzewami. Flaga znajdowała się przy jakimś domku, który był opuszczony od dawna. Widać było na nim ślady walk czy dziur po strzałach. 2. Michael, Irina, Yukiyo – grupa musiała skierować się na południowy-zachód. Trasa, na której się znajdowali obfitowała w swoiste granitowe skały, które wznosiły się ponad nimi nad większą górę oraz rzekę, która spływała z czuba góry. Uczestnicy musieli przedostać się przez ową rzekę, która była tak czysta, że widziało się jej dno oraz pływające w niej ryby. Zaprzęgi i ich trasa zostały wyznaczone tak, że dotrą do punktu kontrolnego bez problemu przechodząc przez rzekę oddalonym nieco dalej mostem. Tylko tą trójkę czeka taka niespodzianka w dotarciu i przechadzka przez wodny punkt po pokonaniu którego znajdą się przy punkcie kontrolnym na wąskiej dróżce. Dotarcie do mostu zajęłoby im za dużo czasu. 3. Trinity, Abner – północny-zachód, tam skierowała się ta para. Miejscem ich checkpointu był okoliczny wodospad. Nie było tutaj większych problemów w dojściu, którą prowadziła ścieżka w rzekomo spokojnym lesie. Można było obserwować widoki tła znad wodospadu na teren wielkiego skupiska drzew czy rzeki, płynącej dalej. Na dole można było też dostrzec poruszające się zwierzęta, które przeszukiwały rzekę u podnóży wodospadu. Prawdopodobnie niedźwiedzie, szukające pożywienia. 4. Nicole, Mario, Matthew – tych uczestników czekała sinusoida w postaci wejścia i zejścia z różnych pagórków, znajdujących się na południowy-wschód na wyznaczonej mapie. Tereny te skupiały dużo więcej zwierząt i mogło się tam spotkać niedźwiedzia w dużo szybszy sposób niż na pozostałych terenach, którą mieli przebyć ci uczestnicy. Niedaleko nich bowiem był kolejny z wielu lasów tutaj, zamieszkiwany w wielu przypadkach przez te groźne zwierzaki. Widniały też tablice informujące, że grasują w nim. Gdy ta znacznie większa część uczestników udała się w kierunku swoich checkpointów – pozostała trójka wybrańców skierowała się w miasto i poszukiwanie zaprzęgów. Każdy udał się w oddzielny sektor miasta do przeszukania na mapie.. Team Rock, Remigiusz: Remigiusz: „Swojego zaprzęgu szukaj w dziennej gwieżdzie” Zacytował swoją wskazówkę i zamyślił. Remigiusz: O chuj tu kur** chodzi ?! Skierował swe kroki przez jakąś uliczkę. Pod jego nogi nadleciała jakaś gazeta. Remigiusz: Co to za ściera ? Była to „Whitehorse Star” - wydawana tutaj codziennie. Czyżby znalazł odpowiedź ? Remigiusz: I’m genius. Oczywiście, że tak. Udał się dumnie w kierunku miejsca wydawanie gazety. Team Broadway: Elijah znalazł się przy jakiejś większej rzece. Właśnie tu doprowadziła go mapa. Na wskazówce widniało jedynie słowo „para”. Elijah: Para to jak mniemam jakiś statek musi być niedaleko. Szedł wzdłuż rzeki, docierając do punktu, gdzie stał S.S. Klondike – parostatek. Elijah: Gdzieś tutaj powinienem znaleźć zaprzęg. Usłyszał szczekanie jakichś psów. Elijah: Bingo ? Udał się za dźwiękiem i jego epicentrum. Anime Weebs: Sophia w swojej wskazówce miała wzmiankę o „mamucie”. Sophia: Jedyna opcja jest taka. Zobaczyła, że zbliża się do muzeum tutejszego. Sophia: Pasuje, to musi być tutaj. Udała się do środka, tam czekało na nią.. stadko ośmiu malutkich chihuahua, które miały służyć za psy w zaprzęgu. Sophia patrzy na to z podniesioną brwią. Sophia: 'Nieśmieszny żart. ''Temple pojawiła się na ekranie telewizora, który tutaj wyskoczył. '''Temple: Ostatnie miejsce obowiązuje taką ekipę. Życzę powodzenia na drugim wyzwaniu. Mapa checkpointów z wyścigu jest przypięta do miejsca dla ludzi w zaprzęgu, którym zabierzesz swój team. Ciao bambino. Rozłączyła się, a Sophia wyprowadziła psy wraz z zaprzęgiem z budynku. Sophia: 'To co, pieski przed siebie! ''Zaklaskała dając im znak. Chihuahua zaszczekały radośnie, a zaprzęg powoli ruszył. Gdy owi zawodnicy byli w dalszym ciągu na terenach blisko miasta, uczestnicy mieli już część drogi za sobą od dzielących ich punktów kontrolnych, do których musieli się udać. Zajrzyjmy jak im idzie.. Abner/Trinity: Spokojnym krokiem podążali po dróżce, która miała zaprowadzić ich prosto w stronę wodospadu. Minęli już znak informując o tym. Byli w trakcie rozmowy odnośnie programu. '''Abner: Zacznijmy planować swoją przyszłość tutaj, kotku. Trinity: Nie ufam twojej drużynie, zwłaszcza dziewczynom. Abner przewrócił oczami na jej słowa. Abner: '''Ile razy ci powtarzałem, żebyś wyluzowała ? '''Trinity: Nie gadajmy o tym tylko chodźmy dalej. Wykrzyknęła nieco, chcąc zmienić temat. Z oddali doszedł ich dziwny dźwięk. Abner: Co to było ? Domyślasz się ? Trinity: To nie brzmiało jak zwierzę jakie znam z tych terenów. Nie podoba mi się to.. W oddali tajemnicze ślepia obserwowały parę, kryjąc się w lesie. Michael/Irina/Yukiyo: Panowała tutaj dość napięta atmosfera, którą starał się powstrzymać jakoś Michael. Obie kobiety nie darzyły siebie sympatią. Irina: Zejdź mi z oczu, ale już. Yukiyo: Nie prowokuj mnie koleżanko. Irina: Wypraszam sobie, nie jesteśmy koleżankami Michael w milczeniu szedł za nimi. (PZ)Michael: 'Kurczę, czemu mi przydarzyło się przebywanie z nimi ? ''Na Michaela w pewnym momencie skoczyła wiewiórka. Kolejna w trakcie wędrówki. '''Yukiyo: Ziomek, ale masz pecha do tych zwierząt. Michael: 'Ani mi nie mów o tym.. ''Irina zauważyła jakieś dziwne ślady przed sobą i zatrzymała siebie jak i dwójkę obok. '''Yukiyo: Jakiś problem, pora ciebie pozbyć się. Irina: Cicho! Coś tu się dzieje. Coś ich szybkim ruchem zaatakowało, będąc w jakichś śmieciowych ubraniach. Irina jak i Yukiyo zdzieliły wrogów i uciekły tak szybko jak się pojawiły. Yukiyo: To uczucie jakie od tego czegoś wyczułam, zupełnie jak moje. Irina: Gdzieś już o takim czymś czytałam. Ale to tylko.. legendy. W dodatku nie z tej okolicy. Michael: Niby co to było ? Irina: Nie powinniśmy tutaj być. Ruszajmy czym prędzej dalej. Ponagliła i cała trójka pobiegła w pośpiechu dalej. John/Vicky/Olivia Ci z kolei byli już bardzo blisko swojego checkpointu, nie napotkali oni żadnych problemów. W trakcie wędrówki były rozmowy.. John: Właśnie takie mam przypuszczenia odnośnie niektórych. Olivia i Vicky spojrzały się na niego, pokiwały głową. Olivia: Ludzie zapisali się tutaj zapewne dla wygranej. I zrobią wszystko. (PZ)Olivia: Sama nie wiem od teraz komu ufać. Vicky: Grunt to dobra zabawa, prawda ? Stwierdziła, chcąc nieco zluzować. Olivia: 'Żeby tak każdy myślał. '''John: '''Nie radzę wam ufać zbytnio innym. To wszystko. ''Mruknął pochmurnie. W oddali zauważyli już flagę, wiszącą na słupie. '''Vicky: Zdaje się, że jesteśmy. Olivia: Inni raczej nie mają tyle szczęścia. Przybiły sobie piątkę i skierowały kroki w kierunku punktu kontrolnego. Gdy ta trójka dotarła do punktu – Sophia była już dość bliska zabrania stąd Olivii. Zaś Remigiusz oraz Elijah dotarli do swoich zaprzęgów.. Remigiusz: Kesi.. Zrobił ucieszoną twarz na widok psów rasy Beagle, które miały robić za zaprzęg. Beagle patrzyły się na niego i merdały ogonami. Remigiusz: Wiem, jak należy postępować z tymi psami. Do nogi! Krzyknął z werwą, psy go posłuchały. Jeden z nich skakał przed nim. Remigiusz: Będziesz moją Kesi Junior. Jazda, JAZDA, JAZDA! Pokazał w kierunku wyjścia z budynku i ruszenia w drogę. Psy posłusznie wykonały polecenie. Tymczasem po innej stronie miasta. Elijah w tym czasie ruszył także w kierunku drogi wyścigu swoim zaprzęgiem w składzie pełnym psów rasy husky. Powracamy do pozostałych.. Nicole/Mario/Matthew: Pokonali oni już znaczną część swojej drogi, zbliżając się do punkty kontrolnego. Matthew: '''Ta trasa. Jest żenująca, ciągle wchodzenie i schodzenie. Do tego tu jest śnieg.. '''Mario: Nie marudź ziomek. (PZ)Mario: '''Wkurza mnie ten typek. Byłoby dobrze pozbyć się go. '''Matthew: '''Nie marudzę. Stwierdzam fakt. '''Nicole: Widzę już naszą flagę! Zaklaskała radośnie, pokazując na oddalony słup, który można było zobaczyć z górki na której aktualnie się znajdowali. Matthew rozejrzał się na boki i coś zauważył. Matthew: Wiecie co ? Muszę odpocząć. Zmęczyłem się, idźcie dalej. Mario wzruszył ramionami i wraz z Nicole schodzili w kierunku słupa z flagą. (PZ)Matthew: Nie będę na siłę przemęczał się. Zobaczyłem jakąś poświatę po naszej prawej stronie w tym lesie. Nie zaszkodzi sprawdzić to w odosobnieniu. W lesie grasował teraz jakiś człowiek z łukiem. W ukryciu obserwował Matthew. Abner/Trinity: Trinity: Mogłabym przysiąść, że to krew. W miejscu, który aktualnie mijają widać ślady walki i krew. Są też na ziemi ślady człowieka, większego zwierzęcia i nieznanego osobnika. Trinity: Zdaje się, że panna Bridgette jest dalej z swoim Brunem. I mieli bliskie spotkanie z czymś. Zerknęła na ślady, wgłębiając się nieco w prawdopodobny scenariusz tutaj. Abner: Ten głos co słyszeliśmy ? Zasugerował instynktownie, przypominając o tym co słyszeli wcześniej. Trinity: Odczuwam wrażenie, że masz racje. To coś ich zaatakowało. Ale ślady są wyjątkowo świeże, zdaje się, że jesteśmy blisko swojego celu. Abner: Ruszajmy w takim razie. Trinity zauważyła strach u Abnera. Trinity: Haha. Boi się, boi się. Abner: 'Wiesz, że nie lubię lasów. Szczególnie takich.. mrocznych. ''Abner popatrzał niewyraźnie w stronę lasu. Trinity zaśmiała się na samą myśl. '''Abner: Przestań i chodźmy. Ten las naprawdę jest niebezpieczny. Trinity: Oh, no dobra panie strachajło. Udali się w dalszą wędrówkę. Michael/Irina/Yukiyo: Gdy reszta docierała do swoich punktów, ta dwójka musiała znaleźć drogę przez którą przedostaliby się przez rzekę. Zajęło całej trójce to znacznie dużo czasu niż sami oczekiwali. Pomocna była wielka kłoda drzewa, na której przeszli z jednej na drugą stronę. Z oddali było słychać dźwięki spotkanych jakiś czas temu stworów. Yukiyo: Ach, chciałabym jeszcze pobawić się z tymi zwierzakami. ;3 Irina: To nie były zwierzęta. Świrusko. Ach no tak. Ciągle iskrzyło na linii Irina – Yukiyo. Michael: 'Ważne, że już blisko naszego celu. ''Gdy docierali na miejsce kontrolne, oczekiwał już tam jeden z zaprzęgów. '''Sophia: No wreszcie. Olivia: Nudziłam już się. Yukiyo: Mój teamek. Yaaay. Wybaczcie me spóźnienie towarzysze. Olivia: Chodź już i jedziemy dalej. Yukiyo: Ciao Irina, życzę porażki i eliminacji. Pokazała jej język, wskakując na zaprzęg drużyny. Chihuahua ruszyły dalej zostawiając Michaela i Irinę samych w tym miejscu. W międzyczasie i również Remigiusz oraz Elijah odrabiali straty, zabierając już z pierwszego punktu Vicky oraz Johna. '' ''Sprawdźmy co w grupie nr.4.. Matthew miał bliskie spotkanie z zakapturzonym osobnikiem. Matthew: To ciebie zobaczyłem przed wejściem do lasu. ???: 'Nie inaczej. Teraz pożałujesz tego i sprawię, że wylecisz z programu. '''Matthew; '''A skąd ty o tym… ? ''Nieznany osobnik wystrzelił z łuku wysoko nad Matthew, trafiając w jakieś gniazdo pszczół, pełne miodu, który ociekał teraz prosto na chłopaka. Na jego szczęście pszczół tam nie było i nie miał z tej strony zagrożenia. '''Matthew: Oblanie miodem ? Jedynie mnie ubrudziłeś. Zaraz sam pożałujesz. W tym momencie zawył jakiś stwór i było słychać, że chyba zbliża się. ???: Nasi goście specjalni nadchodzą. Powodzenia. Rzucił bombę dymną i ulotnił się tajemniczo zostawiając tu Matthew samego. Matthew: Ha, tchórz! Zza drzewa wyszedł jęczący potwór z rogami. Matthew: 'Nieźle, to kolejna próba w programie. ''Rzucił w niego kamieniem. Ten nic sobie nie zrobił z tego i zawył kolejny raz. Ściągając tym dźwiękiem swoich ludzi, jakby gollumów. '''Matthew: Yyy.. siemaneczko. Zaczął zwiewać w kierunku wyjścia. Gollumy pobiegły za nim.. Zaś Nicole i Mario stali spokojnie przy słupie z flagą w oczekiwaniu na swoje teamy. W ich przypadku najbardziej był odczuwalny mróz wokół z powodu śniegu wszędzie. Nicole: Moja koleżanka była kiedyś na takich biwakach i polowaniu na misie. Wróciła i wylądowała po tym w szpitalu. Nieprzyjemny wypadek z łapaczką na niedźwiedzie. Mario: 'Pułapką jak już. ''Wywrócił oczami zażenowany. '''(PZ)Mario: Całe szczęście nie muszę słuchać już o ciuchach. Nicole: Żałuje, że nie ma tu już Ericka. Mario: To, co go spotkało. Nie dałby rady tutaj biedak. (PZ)Mario: '''Oh wait. Ja się pozbyłem. Hy hy hy. '''Nicole: '''Niech się dobrze ma, gdzieś tam w Hiszpanii. '''Mario: Na pewno wszystko z nim tam jest dobrze. (PZ)Mario: Legitne kłamstwa na propsie. Kamera zmieniła lokalizacje, którą teraz pokazuje. Abner i Trinity w końcu docierają do punktu kontrolnego, który zajmowali już Bridgette wraz z miśkiem Bruno, który był w bandażach. Trinity: '''Co mu się.. stało ? '''Bridgette: '''Przechodziliśmy przez las. Napotkaliśmy jakieś potwory jakby gollumy. Bruno mnie obronił, ale trochę został ranny. One zaś uciekły w psiną dal. '''Abner: Niech nasze teamy zabiorą nas szybko stąd. Przy ich lokacji pojawia się następny niedźwiedź. Bruno zainteresowany podchodzi bliżej swojego pobratymca. A raczej samiczkę swojego gatunku. Misie zakochały się i po powąchaniu jeden drugiego radośnie udały się w las. Bridgette: Aww.. pa Bruno. Udanego życia tutaj. Bruno jeszcze zdołał odwrócić się i pomachać swojej ludzkiej przyjaciółce. Abner: Przyznaje, to było.. Trinity: ..interesujące i słodkie. (PZ)Trinity: No może poza wąchaniem.. wiadomo czego. Gdy oni dotarli do punktu tutaj, w wyścigu ogólnie nastąpiły przetasowania. Na czoło wysunęli się Elijah wraz Johnem i Michaelem. Drugie miejsce niezmiennie zajmowali Remigiusz, który odebrał Vicky oraz Irinę. Na końcu Sophia wraz z Olivią oraz Yukiyo. Różnica psów w końcu ma swój zamierzony efekt. Powoli dociera tu prowadzący Team Broadway, niedaleko za nimi pozostałe drużyny. W tym czasie.. Matthew wydostał się z lasu w miejscu, którym wchodził wpierw do lasu. Matthew: 'Łatwiutko. ''Zatarł ręce, za jego plecami było słychać mruczenie czyjeś. '''Matthew; Kotek tutaj ? Obrócił się, był to niedźwiedź przyciągnięty zapachem miodu. Matthew powoli odsuwał się od miśka. Jednak potknął się po chwili i upadając zaczął toczyć się po śniegu tworząc kulę śnieżną, pędzącą prosto w stronę Nicole, Mario i punktu kontrolnego. Misiek zwyczajnie poszedł w swoją stronę, gdy widział oddalającego się od niego człowieka. Nicole: 'Słyszysz to ? ''Mario widział kulę, która się zbliżała tu. Nicole jednak była obrócona plecami do kuli. 'Mario: '''To tylko gigantyczny samolot. O tam! ''Pokazał na niebo, chcąc zbaitować ją i zrobić jej małego psikusa. '''Nicole: Ja nic nie widzę.. Kula w końcu dopadła miejsce, gdzie stała. Całość rozbiła się i przez chwile nic nie było widać. Gdy śnieg trochę zszedł z kamery.. widzimy Nicole przyklejoną z językiem do słupa. Matthew całego zamarzniętego i Mario jedynie gwiżdże pod nosem. Nicole: PPPPPccccyyy.. Mario: Nic nie rozumiem. Co tam mówisz ? (PZ)Mario: Przyznaję. To temu typkowi wyszło. Jakkolwiek wykonał tą kulę. Powracamy do sytuacji na trasie. Team Broadway i Team Rock pomyliły przez przypadek drogi i straciły swoje lokaty. Wykorzystali to Anime Weebs odbierając już Abnera spod trzeciego punktu kontrolnego. Powoli już dochodzili miejsce z Matthew. Dwa pozostałe teamy walczyły teraz o 2 miejsce. Anime Weebs pojawił się już na czwartym punkcie i nie wiedział co się tu zadziało. Podleciała tu również Izumi na jet-packu, usłyszeliśmy dżingiel od śpiewania. Izumi: Zaśpiewajmy tooo… Nicole: Nnnnjjjeee… Olivia: '''Czemu akurat my ? '''Izumi: Oh nio. Ten moment idealnie pasuje. Nicole śpiewa, dziewczyny z Anime Weebs jako chórek. Zaklaskała i zaczęła lecieć muzyka. Nicole: W mym sercu pękł strun, jak chory jest. Olivia/Yukiyo/Sophia: O jest! Nicole: '''Tak mocno bije, aż rozrywa mi pierś. '''Olivia/Yukiyo/Sophia: '''O pierś! '''Nicole: W nich chciałam zmieścić facetów dwóch. Olivia/Yukiyo/Sophia: O dwóch! Nicole: Na końcu mnie, uwięził słup!! Olivia/Yukiyo/Sophia: '''Tak to jest, mówi się, unik zrób. Pech, trzyma ją słup! '''Nicole: '''Wszystko co mówił ja lubiłam tak! '''Olivia/Yukiyo/Sophia: O tak! Nicole: Dostał z byka, z samolotu wyskoczył sam. Olivia/Yukiyo/Sophia: O sam! Nicole: Nie ma go, a ja tu muszę tkwić! Olivia/Yukiyo/Sophia: '''O tkwić! '''Nicole: Czy ktoś ciepłą wodą twarz obleje mi? Olivia/Yukiyo/Sophia: Tak to jest, mówi się, unik zrób. Teraz trzyma ją słup. Anime Weebs: 'Teraz trzyma ją słuuuup! ''Izumi zaklaskała i dostaje telefon od Temple. '''Temple: Chyba o tym rozmawialiśmy.. Izumi: Nie mogłam się powstrzymać. Temple: Co ja ci mówiłam o wydalaniu z siebie nieprzemyślanych wymiotów werbalnych ?! Izumi: Ja tylko chciałam się zabawić.. AYAYA Temple: W guzie mam co chciałaś. Porozmawiamy potem o konsekwencjach. AYAYA Temple rozłączyła się. Izumi zadrwiła pod nosem uśmieszkiem. Izumi: To chyba na tyle. Ruszajcie dalej. Izumi odleciała na jet packu w kierunku miasta. Anime Weebs wsadziło zamarzniętego Matthew na zaprzęg i udało się dalej prosto na metę. Do tego punktu po paru minutach dotarli Team Broadway i Team Rock w nie mam tym samym momencie. Bridgette: Mam dejavu.. Mario: Nareszcie mój team. Zanudzałem się już. Irina: 'Wskakuj i jedziemy. ''John zmierzył wzrokiem Mario, widząc przyklejoną do słupa Nicole. '''(PZ)John: To jego sprawka, jestem pewien. Mario wskoczył na zaprzęg i Team Rock odjechał. Team Broadway miał zagwostkę jak wyciągnąć Nicole. Słup był nie do ruszenia, przyklejony do lodu. Nicole: '''Hlllppp meee… '''John: Jak do tego doszło nie wiem ? Starał się zapytać Nicole. Nicole jednak coraz to bardziej była nie do zrozumienia co mówiła. Potęgowany mróz dawał się we znaki. Elijah: Wydostańmy ją jakoś. Próbowali wyjąć słup z ziemi, ale bez skutku. Zirytowali byli w tym momencie w większości. Trinity: Pięknie, po prostu pięknie. Anime Weebs dochodzili już terenów miastowych. Doganiali ich lekko Team Rock. Sophia: Pieski no dalej. Abner: 'Nie mamy szans. Przyjmijmy to na klatę. '''Remigiusz: '''Beagle to najlepsza rasa jest! ''Linia mety. Przebiegają ją pierwsi… Anime Weebs dowiozło przewagę do końca! '''Olivia: Oh Yeah! Sophia & Abner: 'Tak! ''Matthew podniósł palec do góry z okejką. '''Remigiusz & Irina: NIEEEEEHEHEHE!! Mario: Masz babo placek.. Temple: Zwycięzcami zostają Anime Weebs! Drugie miejsce Team Rock. Natomiast przegrywami.. Ceremonia, samolot: Prowadząca pstryknęła palcami. Natychmiast zmieniła się scena. Widzimy Team Broadway na ceremonii. Nicole nadal przyklejona do słupa. Stażyści programu pomogli ją wydostać. Izumi nadzorując kazała nie podawać jej ciepłej wody w sklejone miejsce. Temple: Kolejne głosowanie wasze. Zapraszam na oddanie głosów. Ekran podzielił się na 5 części. Każda osoba tej drużyny oddała głos. Temple: We will see. Bezpieczne osoby to.. Trinity, Elijah oraz John. Rzuciła każdemu z trójki torebki bezpieczeństwa. Temple: Michael oraz Nicole. Michael spojrzał zszokowany, że ktoś na niego głosował. Nicole zaś miała nadzieje, że zostanie ocalona. Temple: Michael… jesteś bezpieczny. Michael odetchnął z ulgą. Michael: Wybacz Nicole. Temple: Nicole. Twój czas dobiegł końca. Nicole zebrała się i wstała, trzymając słup. Temple; Jakieś ostatnie słowo ? Nicole: '''SSSSSSSSUUUUUPPP?! Temple rzuciła w nią spadochronem. Nicole wyleciała za pokład samolotu. W locie pociągnęła za sznurek, uruchamiając balon, który wyskoczył i ona bezpiecznie zmierzała ku lądowi. '''Temple: '''To tyle z odcinka. Czy Team Broadway przerwie złą passę ? Tego i jeszcze więcej dowiecie się w następnych odcinkach Total Drama: New World! // Głosy: '''Elijah: '''Matthew. Twoja klątwa może być problemem naszym. '''Trinity: Nicole. Papa. John: Niestety Nicole. Michael: Mógłbym na siebie. Ale kasa kusi. Nicole to mój wybór. Nicole podbija i pokazuje paszport Michaela. // Po napisach końcowych: Nicole bezpiecznie ląduje przy jakimś lesi''e. '''Nicole:' FFFFAAAJJJNNNN! Nagle koło niej pokazują się stwory znane jako Wendigo, która uczestnicy spotkali już wcześniej. Wraz z główno-dowodzącym ich rogaczem. Nicole; AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! Kamera przerwała nagranie. THE END! Kategoria:Odcinki Total Drama: New World